


Benwolf Malfunction

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Frottage, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kai gets a hold of the remote to control Ben's omnitrix, she tries to fix it but makes a mistake when using it. Ben transforms and it's up to Rook and Kevin to handle him.Tier 3





	Benwolf Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Benwolf Malfunction

Kai gets a hold of the remote to control Ben's omnitrix, she tries to fix it but makes a mistake when using it. Ben transforms and it's up to Rook and Kevin to handle him.Tier 3

-x-

Kai had heard about the remote that could force Ben to become whatever alien the user wanted. It had been broken and placed in a plumber vault. Using her connections she got her hands on it.

She believed she had fixed it. She went to Ben's house to give it a try. “Kai what are you doing here?” he crossed his arms. “I told you, I'm not interested in you.”

“I think you'll be having a change of heart.” she revealed the remote.

“That's...Kai wait!” she pushed the button and Ben gasped. The omnitrix sparked, the alien watch being forced into Benwolf DNA. Ben hissed as energy poured through him. “Kai stop this, it hurts!”

The forced change was slow and painful, usually his transformations happened in an instant. This was slow and painful, his bones aching as they shifted, his skin burning as he changed. His fangs grew longer, and his senses grew sharper.

His brown hair turned a dark blue color, as his skin became coated in a blueish gray fur. His nails turned black, and he ripped out of his shoes. His pant legs and sleeves got ripped apart from the stretch. He sprouted a tail, his pants ripping slightly to accommodate. It wasn't the only thing that grew, Ben was a well endowed young man, as most Tennyson men were, but he felt a great heat swell through his crotch and his penis pulsed, growing bigger and thicker.

The boy's balls swelled and became covered in fur like the rest of his body. His underwear couldn't contain his new endowments. The huge length bulged his pants. His already fit body became more defined.

His omnitrix sparked as did the remote. Kai hissed and dropped it, the device breaking once more. Ben panted as the transformation stopped. Kai remembered this look before. 'I can work with this.' she approached the now furry male. “Come here, good boy.” she made the come here gesture as one would do to a pet.

Ben glared at her and growled. His eyes were wild, his pupils in slits. He kicked the ground tossing dirt at her. “Hey!” he ran off, howling. “Oh this is not good.”

-x-

Kai went to Gwen. “Are you kidding me, do you have any idea what you've done!” she snapped. “Forget it, We'll handle this, but if you ever come near Ben again I'll make you regret it.”

Gwen called Kevin and Rook. “Guys something happened to Ben.” She told them what Kai did.

“That bitch, any idea where he is?” Kevin growled in frustration.

“I can track him,” Rook says pulling out a device. “He's on the move, but what shall we do when we find him.”

“I'm gonna do some research, just find him and keep him from hurting himself or others.” Gwen hung up and Rook and Kevin began tracking Ben.

He was at the park, using his claws to mark trees. He went over to the small lake and saw his reflection. “Grr,” he beat the water, and let loose another howl.

“He is upset.” Rook says.

“I would be to if some crazy girl transformed me into a half man half alien werewolf.”

“We must try not to hurt him.” Rook says.

“I know,” he touches a rock he absorbs the material and makes armor. “Let's go.” they enter Ben's make shift territory and the boy gets on the defensive.

“Easy Ben,” the two moved slowly. “We will not hurt you.”

Ben clutched his head. His eyes flashed normal for a second before becoming primal again. He howled to the sky and charged. Rook tried to shoot him with a net, but Ben blasted it away with a howl.

Kevin's armors shattered and the furry male pounced on him. 'Shit!' Ben pinned him, the raven blushed as he felt the giant bulge rub against him.

The furry male sniffed his neck and gave the skin a lick. He gave a growl that almost sounded like a purr. “Ben!” Kevin couldn't help but moan the others name.

Rook tried to tie him up, but Ben dodged again and pounced on him. He growled, and on instinct Rook offered his neck in submission. Ben nuzzled his neck, growling his hips rocking forward.

Poor Rook, felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his chest. His strong sense of smell was hit by Ben's powerful pheromones. The musk made his blood rush south, and he gave a purred noise.

Ben howled and ran off. “What the heck was that?” Kevin asks, he sat up. He shifted the bulge he had in his pants. “I've never seen Ben act like that.” he says, and thinks. 'Not that it wasn't kinda hot.'

“I have a feeling, but we should contact Gwendolyn.” he called.

“Guys I have some bad news, it's the loboan mating cycle. If the omnitrix fused the dna with Ben's human then he might suffer from it.”

“It is as I feared.”

“What?” Kevin asks.

“Ben is in rut, if he does not mate he will go mad with lust and we may never get him back.” this was serious. “Kevin, do you want to have sex with Ben?”

“What?!” Kevin's face burned in a blush, and he reflexively covered his crotch to shield his bulge. “What kind of question is that?”

“A serious one, Ben needs to mate in order to get through his this and regain his senses.” Rook began to strip. “I do want to have sex with Ben so leave this to me.” Even his underwear dropped, and up sprang a large 11 inch cock.

Rook was fine, toned, his farm work and plumber training had hardened his body. Blue fur with black stripes covered most of his body white fur over his abs. He had a thick nest of black fur crowning his crotch.

“Gah damn it!” Kevin began to strip. His own hard 7 incher sprang up as he tossed his boxers off. “I'm coming to.”

“I see, so you do want Ben to fuck you!” Rook says starring at Kevin's erect member.

“Shut it, let's go help Ben.” They track Ben deeper into the park. The hybrid groaned, his cock was hard trying to push against the confines of his pants. It rubbed painfully, the garment threatening to rip from the pressure.

Ben clawed at the ground, he panted and groaned. The heat in his loins was driving him mad. Then the scent of arousal caught his sensitive nose. He whipped his head and saw the two naked males approach him. His feral emerald eyes watched as their hard cocks bounced as they walked.

He stood up, and the two froze as the monster pulsed in his pants. “I will go first, once he is naked follow my lead.”

“Hey!” Kevin took a step forward, and Ben growled. Rook gave him a stern look.

“Trust me,” he turns back to Ben and walks towards him. His sudden change had made him taller, he was now equal size to Kevin and Rook. “It must be painful, let me help you.”

Ben stood still and let Rook approach, the smell of the revonnahgander's arousal made Ben almost growl in delight.

“It is hard to be clothed when aroused, the way your clothes pres against your fur can be unbearable.” he knew from experience. The alien helped remove Ben's top exposing his furry pecs and abs.

Ben captured his lips, Rook opened up obediently. The tongue invaded his mouth and dominated the kiss. Furry cheeks heated up in a blush. 'So good!' a shiver raced down his spine.

His hands helped undo his pants. “Fuck!” Kevin gasped as the biggest he had ever seen was freed. The huge tool rose into the air, twitching in joy at its freedom. Even Rook broke the kiss in shock.

“So big!” his own penis pulsed, and he felt his manhole twitch. Ben nuzzled his neck, nibbling. “Ahh Ben!”

Kevin came forward. “Let me help ya out big guy.” he cupped the huge rod. Ben growled and looked at the raven. He captured Kevin's lips in a hungry kiss. 'Oh fuck!' his penis pulsed.

Rook took the chance to go down the male's body, he felt up the furry muscles as he got down on his knees. The musk emanating from the huge penis made Rook's mouth water. Even Ben's pubes had turned dark blue.

He fondled the massive balls, and began lick Ben's dick.

Ben broke the kiss with Kevin to moan. “Hot damn!” Kevin's legs buckled, he'd never been kissed like that. His penis pulsed in delight, pre overflowing.

The wolf hybrid panted. No surprise, Rook's tongue felt amazing on the giant rod. Not willing to be outdone he moved down onto his knees. Even Kevin who had normal human senses could smell the powerful aroma radiating from his rod this close. He started licking.

Both males worked Ben's long shaft. Hands, lips, and tongues teased the massive cock. “Damn Tennyson, you've always had a big dick, but this is a monster.” As they got him wet, they reached back and began playing with their holes.

Ben needed to mate, they had to take this huge thing and drain his balls. One finger, two, three, just the thought of having this monster inside them spurring them on. The taste of his pre, made them hotter.

The loboan hybrid took action Rook suddenly found himself on his hands and knees. Ben growled, spreading the furry male's cheeks. He kissed Rook's hole and the revonnahgander gasped. “Ahh Ben, not ahh that!” His tongue penetrated his tight ass, wiggling it and getting his hole nice and wet.

Kevin watched a little jealous, but guessed Rook took charge because he to was an alien, he could produce pheromones just as Ben was. Ben growled at him and gestured his head.

The raven obeyed, getting on his hands and knees next to Rook. “Loboans keep their partners together when they take them.” Kevin gave him a look. “My roommate was a loboan.”

Rook panted and moaned, only to whine as Ben retracted his tongue. His insides were hot and wet, begging for Ben's giant cock. He didn't have to wait long, the tip kissed his hole. “Mine!” he says and begins to push in.

“Ahhhhh!” his ass stretched wide, inch by inch Rook took it all. Ben was only half way inside when Rook came. Using his orgasm Ben stuffed his ass full. “AHHH!” Rook came again.

He looked down and saw the bulge Ben's dick made in his stomach. “So full!” he panted. Despite two orgasms Rook's cock was still rock hard.

Kevin wasn't left out, Ben's hand came down and stuffed four fingers into his ass. He began to move, coming and going the huge rod pulverizing Rook's insides. Rook was seeing stars, the friction seemed to melt his brain, or perhaps he was feeling the human expression fucked stupid.

Ben's cock was so big it brushed his sweet spot with each thrust in, making his stomach bulge. Rook's eyes rolled up, the alien was drooling.

The icing on the cake was Ben's hot pants, a mantra of mine being whispered into Rook's ear. “Yes, yours!” His thrusts made Rook's cock bob with every thrust.

Ben's powerful fucking made Rook cum two more times. He let loose a loud howl as his climax hit. A full torrent of cum erupted from Ben's dick. His balls lurched as he filled the alien with his seed.

His belly swelled slightly from the overflow. Ben waited till his release subsided before pulling back. Rook's ass was left gaping, his insides drenched in semen.

Kevin gasped as Ben was still hard after all that. Rook dropped into a puddle of his own cum. The raven shivered as the hybrid moved over to him. He gulped, his penis twitching.

The fingers left his hole and Ben kissed his hole. “Ahh fuck Ben!” His ass was getting the rimming of the century, his long tongue wiggled and curled inside him. “God please, just fuck me!”

Ben obeyed pulling his tongue out and lining up his cock. Kevin didn't even make it half way, he came the moment Ben put it in. To be fair he's been kept on the cusp of climax for as long as Rook was getting fucked.

He was so high on pleasure Ben filled him up. “Oh I feel it!” he moans as his stomach bulged from the large penis. Ben began to move, and Kevin drooled. His bouncing cock, shot rope after rope of cum.

Ben covered his body with his own. The fur tickled his sensitive skin. If Kevin could describe it was like being hugged by a teddy bear combined with great sex. He begged for more, harder and faster, Ben obliged.

The raven gasped as he was suddenly flipped over onto his back. His eyes rolled up as he got the full show. His stomach bulging again and again as Ben fucked him. His large furry body flexing as he fucked Kevin wildly. His heavy balls slapping his bare ass.

'Is this what Rook felt?' he cried tears of joy as Ben's pre overflowed into him. It allowed Ben to move faster. Kevin's toes curled. “Ben!” he came, his seed erupting all over himself.

Ben licked his cum off his face. He let loose a howl as his own climax hit. Another torrent and Kevin shivered. 'So full!' he could feel his stomach bloat with Ben's seed. “Are you back with us Tennyson?”

The hybrid was silent, with a growl he dragged Rook over. “Loboans mate for several hours.” he says.

“Holy shit!” Ben was still hard.

They were pressed together their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Ben began to move, thrusting into Kevin before pulling all the way out and thrusting into Rook. He did this again and again.

Rook and Kevin moaned, their crotches rubbing together. “So good!” they moaned. They took every load Ben had to offer, their stomachs swelling with more and more cum.

The boys put up a good fight but soon they passed out. Ben finished with them and pulled out, his giant cock finally going soft.

He pulled them close. “Mine!” he spent a few minutes licking their bodies clean before settling down.

When Gwen found them they were cuddled together. Rook and Kevin looked pregnant with how much seed was pumped into them. “Ben are you okay?”

The male raised his head, tears spilling down his cheeks. “Gwen...” he choked on a sob.

“Come on let's go home.” She used a teleportation spell and returned them to Ben's house. Ben tucked Rook and Kevin into his bed, their holes had closed up and kept his semen inside. A part of him was very proud of this.

He went downstairs with Gwen so she could check him out. His nudity didn't effect her. “Your mana has calmed down but...”

“I'm stuck like this aren't I.” he hung his head low. “What am I gonna do, how can I look Rook and Kevin in the eye again?” she pets him.

“It'll be okay.” he frowned. “Do you regret doing it with them?”

“No, but I wouldn't have done all that, not for our first time. I could see it all but was driven by something strong it hurt to resist. Then they showed up smelling so good.”

“Look, I figured I'd let them tell you this after but, Rook never hung up the phone, so I heard them they want to be with you.”

“But...”

“No buts!” she gave a firm squeeze. “They want you, and you want them right?” Ben nodded. “And don't worry, your still the same dork, just furrier.”

“Thanks dweeb.” He gets up and returns to his mates.

“Ben?” they look at him.

“Hey guys, I hope you are okay with this mug, because I can't change back.” they smiled and he joined them in bed.

“I do not mind at all,” Rook purred.

“I don't mind the fur, but that dick of yours is a man wrecker. I don't think I'm gonna sit for a week.”

“I promise I'll take care of you.” Ben licked his cheek. They cuddled up together. Loboans mated for life, and the three would be together for a long time. His sex drive wasn't as intense outside of his ruts but damn taking that giant dick was intense.

Gwen would admit she was jealous, but unlike Kai she wasn't gonna try to steal what doesn't belong to her.

End


End file.
